Conan's Little Secret
by JohnMLTX
Summary: Rated T for future chapters. Conan turns back into Jimmy, but it isn't all smiles and hugs from there! Rachel gets kidnapped, Jimmy is almost poisoned again, and their school is attacked! This is my first fanfic ever, so give me any review, I can take em!
1. Default Chapter

**Conan's Little Secret**

By Segaman5

Chapter 1: A Walk in the Park

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will own Case Closed, or any big thing like that, so if you sue me, you will get looks at random crap around room

Various videogame crap at least 3 years old, all nintendo-sega, Old money worth nothing since it is foreign, and random bits of paper, so

**DON'T SUE ME!**

Due to the shortness of my chapters, I will do as many as 3-5 a day. Also this is my first ever fanfic. Read my profile for details, and please, don't criticize me or I will send you anoying emails.

Note : Italics are flashback and underlined is narration.

It was a spring sunday morning, and since Richard was watching a marathon of Yoko Okino, Conan and Rachel decided to go take a walk in the park.

_"Hey, doc. Why did you call me over here at 3:00 am?"_

_"Jimmy, my boy, I have very exiting news."_

_"What is it, doc?"_

_"I finished the antidote! I think it is safe to tell Rachel now!"_

_"Thanks a lot, doc!"_

_"Also, I made another pill like the one that shrunk you, so you can change back to Conan if you need too."_

_"Thanks again, doc. I'll tell Rachel."_

Later that day, in the park

Rachel and Conan were silently walking around enjoying the fresh air, when Conan starts to speak.

"Rachel..."

"Yes, Conan?"

"I'm really not Conan Edogawa. I'm Jimmy Kudo."


	2. Sorry!

To all readers:

I lost my work, so I will be re-writing it.  
Sorry.  
I'll post them up soon! 


	3. Chapter 2: Confusion and Concourse

Conan's Little Secret Chapter 2: Confusion and Concourse 

Disclosure: I don't own any anime or manga, so if you sue me you will get:

Old Money from foreign countries

Old used up Paper

A 1984 Broken TV

Old, Broken Video Games

Old Computer That Is Dying (mine is so bad, I have to use my parent's or sister's to update.

**DON'T SUE ME!**

Continuing from last time:

"Very funny, Conan. I know you aren't Jimmy." Rachel replied, annoyed.

"Its true! Come with me to Dr. Agasa's house so you can see me change back!" Conan exclaimed.

"Whatever," Rachel sighed, as she walked with the so-called 7 year old to Dr. Agasa's house.

Conan told Rachel to wait outside while he went in to get his normal clothes, returning shortly after.

The two then went next door to Dr. Agasa's house.

Conan rang the doorbell and waited for him to open the door.

When he finally did, Conan said just two words as he walked inside. "I'm ready."

Dr. Agasa handed him a small pill as he went into the bathroom to change.

He stepped outside in his teenage clothes, and with Ran watching, he took the pill, causing him to fall down. Rachel looked at him, worried.

A few moments later, and where Conan had been was her friend Jimmy Kudo.

Rachel had never felt both confusion and happiness at once before.

She couldn't believe that the boy she knew as Conan was really Jimmy.

Instantly after, she felt embarrassed. The time she said she loved Jimmy, the time Conan saw her naked, It had really been Jimmy. As soon as Jimmy had the energy to get up, he innocently said, "So, did you miss me?" causing him to be sent flying to the floor by Rachel.

"Miss you, yeah right!" Rachel shouted, kicking Jimmy again.

"Now that's the Rachel I know." Jimmy said, getting kicked yet again.

"There's still one thing bothering me. How did you get so small?" Rachel wondered.

"Remember that day at Tropical Land? And how I ran off and said I'd catch up with you later?"

"Yes, but…"

"Well I was spying on some strange men doing illegal business when I was knocked out by one of them. They gave me a strange poison that made me shrink to the child you know as Conan Edogawa."

"That explains a lot, but how did you come up with Conan Edogawa?"

"Well I took Conan from Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, and Edogawa from Rampo Edogawa."

"Anyway, I still missed you."

To **Be Continued…**


	4. Reviews of Chapter 1 as of July 8

WARNING: The Following Chapter is filled with vulgar language to make my point.

REVIEW TIME! REVIEW TIME!

Today I will take a break from writing my damn story and talk about all of the reviews you sent me.(in browser

order) oh… guess who forgot their adhd meds again…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Animeangel1313 wrote: it was good. yay for it being good! i can't write that good...

I like doing good. Yay for me! I suck at writing. I bet you can write 10 ties better than I can.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EarthAngel wrote: It's okay, I'm guessing that it's death88 that made you lose your work(read their review). anyway can't wait to see how Rachel reacts to this so update ASAP.

Okay? OKAY? YAY FOR ME! I DID OKAY!

Death88's review didn't ake me lose my work. It's the fact that there is 6 inch layer of junk covering my floor, so it got lost in the Sea of Misc. Crap.

You know that even though I write this story, I still want to know what I made happen because video games have fried my memory.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba-Kun said: good cliffhanger, but make chapies longer. update soon, i want to see what Rachel's gonna do.

I'll try to make the chappies longer, so just chill out!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HyperMikoGirl said: what happens next! when will rachel get kdnapped and how will she take the news that conan is really jimmy? please write more and i'll keep reviewing!

Read Chapter 2: Confusion and Concourse for answers to your questions.

I plan to make this story at least 25 chapters, but knowing me, I'll do maybe do anywhere from 50-100 to at most 500 if I feel like it. I plan to keep this story going for a while. Also, if you want to be in Chapter 3, I need ideas for students, so email me your name and info I might need and I'll try to fit you in somehow, but I promise nothing embarrassing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Setoglomper said: cool but make the chappies longer  
Michelle

Like I said earlier I'll try with longer chappies,so chill.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Death88 said: I like the cliffhanger. Make chapters longer though. A chapter isn't a chapter when it's a paragraph.

SYSTEM ERROR: Invalid review (0x01e) System will now revert to last safe point of discussion. Press CTRL-ALT-DEL to restart your computer. You will lose any unsaved work. Press any key to return to Windows.

I like the cliffhanger. Make chapters longer though. A chapter isn't a chapter when it's a paragraph.

SYSTEM ERROR: Invalid review (0x01e) System will now revert to last safe point of discussion. Press CTRL-ALT-DEL to restart your computer. You will lose any unsaved work. Press any key to return to Windows.

I like the cliffhanger. Make chapters longer though. A chapter isn't a chapter when it's a paragraph.

SYSTEM ERROR: Invalid review (0x01e) System will now revert to last safe point of discussion. Press CTRL-ALT-DEL to restart your computer. You will lose any unsaved work. Press any key to return to Windows.

I like the cliffhanger. Make chapters longer though. A chapter isn't a chapter when it's a paragraph.

SYSTEM ERROR: Multiple invalid reviews (0x01f)This system will now shut down.

Dude, are you using windows 98 or something?

System error? What the Fk?

Upgrade to windows XP. I use xp.

I'll try to make chappies longer for the umpteenth time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

gohanlover700 wrote: please make chapters longer.  
theres no use in writing a story if your chapters are that short.

GODDAMNIT! Stop saying to make chappies longer! I get the damn point!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

punisher1523 wrote: there is so much you need to learn.number one,you need NEED to make the freakin chapters longer.thats not a chapter thats a paragraph.your not goin to get much reviews if you make them so short.ive never seen a chapter this short.i know how it is to stop at the right time but try to strech your story out.im not goin to go on to number two because there is no number two.if you send me anoying e-mails i will hack into your computer and delete all your crap.but if you just made the chapters longer you would get alot more reviews it started out ok but like yeah it would be so much better longer.nice fic keep it up newbie.

#1: Look up. If you hack me I use my entire hack army(about 250,000 hacks) on you.

Oh, thanks for the advice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

xeno wrote: kinda rushed ..well kinda, anyway I still think it is pretty good.

Rushed because my computer was going to crash in about 2 minutes after I started, so I went fast.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twin Kats wrote: Awesome! Update soon!

TK-chan

"A friend is a friend. A friend's life is valued more than your own when a friend is in need. Remember that."

"Err. Fatal Error! I did good." A "Devil" in H E Double Hockeysticks

I HAVE FINALLY REACHED AWESOME RANK! YAY!

Thanks for the awesome, and the advice!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's all for Chapter 1 Reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

To all my fans:

RIP My Computer (that held all of my typing)

July 27,2005

I have not been able to post this document, as a virus killed ALL OF OUR COMPUTERS! I lost ALL OF MY WORK!

I will be continuing the story ASAP.

JohnMLTX

PS. Rachel is kidnapped in Chapter 11. Jimmy is nearly poisoned in Chapter 8.

Email me if you want to have a character based on yourself in the story.

You could be: Friend of Jimmy or Rachel, Syndicate Member, or an evil person.

Chapter insert next chappie here will be posted tomorrow. Now………..

SCRAM!


	6. Attention!

ATTENTION!

I am going to rewrite this story under a new pen name, B-B-B-Bean.

The rewrite will be up soon.


End file.
